Many users utilize information through multiple computing devices. It is advantageous to synchronize the data between the computing devices because some of the information may be relevant to one or more computing devices the user owns. Users may also synchronize data between computing devices owned by other users. One approach to facilitate synchronization between devices and users is to host a distributed computing environment that users and devices may use to access other devices and their data. Authentication becomes a significant consideration where multiple users with multiple devices are sharing information with other users and devices.